mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mud Pie
is the fifth Bakery Crafting Item and overall 29th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Rattle. Its market price is 1,871 - 3,118 . It is unlocked at Level 29. Description The Crafting Item is a rather crusty-looking pie on a metal pie dish. It appears to have some sort of bulge in the center, or something. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship. Crafting To craft a , 3 Sands ( ), 2 Grain ( ) and 1 Applesauce ( ) is required to be made and be processed in the Bakery. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Market availability Purchasability It is quite rare to find it in the Market, due to the sheer amount of Sands required. Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy Mass-production of Mud Pie requires a lot of Sand production and space in the Bakery(s). It also requires constant Grain production and Applesauce production (or purchase the Applesauces necessary via the Market). All the Structures necessary are one Bog for the Stones (for the Sand), one Masher for the Sand, one Garden Patch for the Grain, a Masher for the Applesauce (or remove this requirement if relying on the Market), a Fruit Tree for the Apples (for the Applesauce; remove this requirement of Fruit Tree if relying on Market for Applesauce), and of course a Bakery for the Mud Pies. If you have one Masher for the Sands, then wait every 4-6 hours before the next lot of Sands comes up, depending on Masher upgrades for the Sand production. Even better would be two Mashers, which require 3-4 hours before the next lot of Sands comes up. Even more better would be three Mashers, which require 90-120 minutes before the next lot of Sands come up. For the Grain, either produce them always or produce them as you play the game. For the Applesauce, either craft them as you play the game or buy them straight from the public Market. Whether Mud Pie should be in your Vault for storage, it is recommended, but not to such the extent, to store some in your Vault, especially if you don't produce much Sand. This, however, is different if you have two vacant Bakeries and two Mashers that craft lots of Sand, since it is rather easy to craft all of those Mud Pies in time of the Skyship's running time. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Cumulative time for crafting a single Mud Pie is 12 hours, 3 minutes. Notes *This Crafting Item is one of the fastest Crafting Items in comparison to its raw ingredients. (Suppose you made all three Sands in separate Mashers, then that would only be up to 2 hours for all Crafting Items to get ready to be made into the Mud Pie.) Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Bakery/DoF